Dimentio
Dimentio is an evil jester and one of the minions of Count Bleck in Super Paper Mario. He has a very sinister nature (although he seems to take the fights as a show rather than a battle) and is a very powerful magic user. When he talks, Dimentio often speaks in riddles and humorous metaphors. Dimentio is also the hidden, primary antagonist of the game. Etymology Dimentio earned his name from the Latin Dimensiō, which means "Dimension" and English Dimentia (insanity), which fit his mastery of dimensions and personality, respectively. Biography Yold Desert Dimentio encountered Mario when he passed through the Yold Desert. When Fracktail allowed Mario to claim the Pure Heart, Dimentio teleports in and corrupts Fracktail, causing the second boss battle of the game. When Mario, Bowser and Peach reach the Dotwood Tree in the Bitlands. He warps them to a Dimension of his creation, Dimension D. He claims that this new dimension will increase the jester's abilities 256x his normal abilities. Luckily the same happens to Mario, who soundly defeats the jester. Dimentio later appears in the Floro Caverns of World 5, where he goes off to visit an "acquaintance" of his. He appears shortly after Mario defeats O'Chunks, where he attaches a Floro sapling to O'Chunks, thus controlling his mind. Dimentio, being a jokester, dubs this new minion "O'Cabbage". O'Chunks is defeated in Dimension D, but Mario keeps the extra Floro Sapling which falls from O'Chunks head after the fight which you can pick up and keep. After Sammer's Kingdom is destroyed, Dimentio returns to the ravaged land. When Mr. L fails to defeat Mario, Dimentio confronts him telling him that he isn't worthy to face Count Bleck again. He banishes Mr. L to the Underwhere. Later, when the three heroes meet at Merlon's house to discuss the broken pure heart, Dimentio tells them that there is nothing in this world that could fix the heart. He then sends them to the next world, by banishing Mario, Peach and Bowser to the Underwhere, a place where video game characters go when they have their game over. Dimentio however, was actually planning to betray his master. When Bleck is defeated at the end, Dimentio tries to deliver a finishing blow to Count Bleck by firing a magic blast at him. However, Count Bleck's assistant, Nastasia, gets in front of him and takes the fatal blow instead, presumably killing her in the process. Dimentio then mocks Nastasia for her sacrifice, and grabs the Chaos Heart. He then brainwashes Luigi with a Floro Sprout, and combines both Luigi and the Chaos Heart to create Super Dimentio, the true final boss and facedown of the game.After brainwashing Luigi, Dimentio sends Count Bleck and Nastasia to Dimension D where he plans to kill Count Bleck later. After the game ends, unlike the rest of Count Bleck's minions, he is not in Flipside, Flopside, or anywhere else in the game. His fate is yet to be seen. He is presumably in the Underwhere since he had his game over. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Dimentio made a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a primary spirit. Dimentio's spirit can be obtained by battling on the Spirit Board. It is also purchasable from the Vault Shop for 1000G. Powers and Magic Dimentio is capable of several magic-like feats, which when compared to other magic used by past villains, is incredibly powerful. Some include: *'Teleportation': Dimentio appears to be able to travel over great distances in impossible amounts of time. He often uses this power to his advantage; Dimentio rapidly teleports around during battle. *'Dimensional Flipping': Like Mario and Mimi, Dimentio is capable of flipping between 2-D and 3-D at times during the game. *'Projectiles': Only Dimentio is seen using this move. Dimentio uses this move only during battles and once near the end of the game. The projectiles themselves resemble stars with the same coloration as Dimentio. *'Magic Box': Dimentio can summon boxes that explode, causing damage to anyone inside. The boxes can't be escaped from once inside. The boxes can be jumped on and Dimentio can't move while the boxes are in play. He is seen doing a similar move in certain cut scenes where instead of just hurting the victim, it causes instant game over. *'Clone': Dimentio has been seen to be able to produce a high number of clones of himself at a time. Only the true Dimentio will receive the damage. During battle he can make 2-3 clones to fight with. *'Mirror Magic': Dimentio can teleport faster for quick attacks as long as there's two or more mirrors in the room. He mostly uses clones for this move.A example of this is in chapter 8-3. *'Invisibility': A commonly seen ability, he uses this to sneak around and gather information. Dimentio also uses this in battle to inflict unexpected attacks. Dimentio has also created his own dimension; Dimension D, where his attacks are 256 times more powerful, however this is a double edged sword as anyone inside also becomes 256 times more powerful as well. Navigation de:Dimenzio fi:Dimentio fr:Dimensio es:Dimencio Category:Bosses in Super Paper Mario Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased characters